The present invention is directed to an improved glazing installation system, particularly, a system for retrofit installation of the exterior panels of an existing window, sloped glazing and/or skylight system in a building or the like.
Glazing framing systems for buildings are very common and in extensive use. In such systems, structural members such as heads, sills, jambs, rafters, purlings and mullions form the structural framework for supporting glass panels or the like to form the glazing system. Glazing systems include window, skylight, sloped glazing and curtain wall systems. Typically, the structural framework includes interior and exterior frame members. In a window system, glass panels are retained between the interior and exterior frame members to form the completed window system. The interior and exterior frame members are connected together by variouus means for securely gripping and supporting the glass panels. Seals or gaskets are typically installed along the connection to affect a water and air tight seal between the frame members and the glass panels.
While the following description of the retrofit glazing system and method of installation will describe the retrofit of building window systems, it is understood that the invention and method of the present disclosure may be used with a variety of glazing systems, including window, skylight, sloped glazing and curtain wall systems.
A common problem encountered with window systems is the intrusion of water and air past the gasket seals and/or the exterior framing joinery into the building interior. Rainwater, condensation and water from window washing are the typical sources of water intrusion into the building interior. Buildings encounter this problem due to defective or faulty installation of the window system or simply the deterioration due to the passage of time. After a period of time, the glass panel gasket seals in a window system become brittle and fail. The gasket seals may also be weakened by ultraviolet rays, thereby substantially reducing their sealing effectiveness. Gasket seals are also abraded by particles in the air and by routine maintenance, such as window washing. Consequently, in a relatively short period of time extensive maintenance is required to repair or replace the window system of a building, which maintenance may include the replacement of recaulking of the window seals.
A significant problem associated with the repair or replacement of a window system is that it often requires that the repairs be made from both the interior and the exterior of the building. This is usually objectionable to the occupants of the building which are inconvenienced by the interruption in their daily routine or work schedule and economically unfeasible to the building owner.
It is, therefore, an object of the present disclosure to provide a system which may be retrofit into an existing freamework glazing of a building.
It is a further object of this invention is to provide a retrofit glazing system which may be completely installed from the exterior of the building.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a method of installing the retrofit glazing system.
It is yet another object of this invention to eliminate exterior exposed metal framing about a window opening. This is accomplished by mounting the window glass on the window frame so that it is retained thereon solely by structural silicone adhesive thereby eliminating a source of further leaks.